Influenza
by HisSweetestHoney
Summary: Sonic's sick and Amy's scheming. Oneshot. SonAmy. Critics are welcome!


**Just uploading an old-ish story of mine. Wrote it earlier this year. I like it enough to post it... not my best, but, eh, it's okay. XD**

**Short, though. Kinda wish I had made it a little longer. Oh, well. Enjoy, nonetheless!**

* * *

He wondered if it were hard to admire someone who was barfing into a toilet. Exactly how attractive could you look while spewing your lunch everywhere? He knew that he was good looking. All of the girls had told him so; there was a reason why so many girls were star-struck by the blue blur. But... throwing up? It wasn't exactly a glamorous activity.

Especially when you were in someone's company.

And that someone was female.

He leaned back from the toilet groggily, whipping his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. He felt the world spin from under him and fidgeted uncomfortably to stabilize himself. His throat burned and his stomach did several awkward movements. He moaned audibly and he heard movement behind him. He turned slowly, careful not to upset his system. He felt like the only thing that remained in his stomach was a chili dog he had eaten 3 years ago and didn't want to loose that, too.

He heard her turn on the water. The rushing sound of the liquid reminded him much too much of the substance that had just exited his body and he leaned over the toilet again, moaning lightly. He needed to pull himself together. He hated looking weak in front of her. He was supposed to be unstoppable, her hero... and here he was, spewing out the remains of his lunch (and everything he had eaten in the past month, it seemed).

She turned the faucet off and knelt down next to him. He felt her gentle touch on his shoulder and subconsciously shuddered. He turned to face her groggily. She was smiling at him. Why was she smiling at him? He was atrocious. She leaned forward and moved the wet, warm cloth across his face. She dabbed it across his mouth gingerly and let out a small giggle. A part of him disliked being babied but another part- the stronger, more powerful part- liked being in her care. She had a very maternal touch.

"S-sorry." He managed. He was afraid to loose whatever actually remained in his stomach all over her.

Her sweet smile widened as she blinked softly and let another giggle escape her lips. She had such a cute giggle. It suited her so well; she was a cute girl... when she wasn't trying to kill him. But that only happened when he skipped dates or purposely made her mad, and even then she was adorable. She was scary and cute at the same time, and he loved that about her. He loved a lot of things about her.

Not that he'd ever admit it, but to himself? Absolutely. He was well beyond his denial phase. He liked her. He might of even loved her.

And here he was, loosing whatever remained in his stomach all over the toilet. Oh, yes, that was attractive. But she didn't seam to care as she walked back to the sink and washed her hands before leaning over him, sending a thousand jolts through his body, and flushing the toilet. She offered her hand to him as he accepted it, trying his best to ignore the abnormal warmth in his stomach, and leaned on her considerably. He wasn't too worried about knocking her over. This girl was strong.

She lead him to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed. He felt numb as she rolled his blankets over his body. Her small hands rested at his chest briefly as he felt something come upstream-- he was really hoping that it was emotion and not another round of pukage. "I'll be right back." She informed him in that voice he loved so much. "Don't move."

He grinned as she winked and rushed out of the room. She knew him much too well. He stared at the ceiling longingly. He was much too sore to move his neck and as much as he wanted to crane his neck around and watch her as she walked he couldn't. She shook her hips as she walked. She always had an extra bounce in her step that the other girls didn't possess. And of course he felt bad that he had ran away for so long; in fact, he still ran away often. He felt that the farther she was from him the safer she was.

Too bad he couldn't push her away right now. He was afraid that they would get too close tonight and the next time she asked him out or pulled him into one of her tight hugs he wouldn't be able to refuse. He knew that he was already softening up to her; she had shown up earlier and offered to take care of him. Apparently Tails had told her that he was feeling under the weather and, knowing Amy, she wouldn't allow him to be by himself.

Of course he had turned her down. He didn't want her to baby him, and he also didn't want to get closer to her. He was afraid to get attached to her because she'd be the first target anybody he was against would turn to. But when he had felt his lunch come back up, he had ran to the bathroom with the door wide open. Of course she had scrambled after him. He should have told her to gone home...

But before he could finish his train of thought she was back with a bucket. She placed it next to his night stand and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at him with those big green eyes and god, how did she expect him to think with eyes like that? How did anyone ever think when she looked at them? His mind was mush. What was he supposed to be doing?

She fluttered her long eyelashes and then began speaking. It took him a minute before he could register what she was saying. "You're lucky, you know. I have this big presentation this week and I really don't want to do it."

It took him a minute before he remembered that she had began going to school. For them, school was optional. He did hold some respect for her for choosing to take classes . "I barf everywhere and I feel like crap, Ames. I'm not lucky." He reasoned, wincing as he tried to move. She grabbed his wrist and pivoted him. He muttered a thanks.

"I really don't want to do the presentation." She cooed, batting her eyes at him. "Could you breathe on me?"

"I am not going to get you sick." He said stiffly.

She closed her lips, pressing them together. Her small, slender hands traced up the sheets. He looked at her oddly. Her hands suddenly stopped on either side of him as she pressed forward, her soft body pressing against his sweating one. Oh, god. What was she doing? He felt his heart pick up pace. Damn, as if being sick wasn't making it hard enough to resist her. He couldn't move... and the worst part was that he didn't know if he wanted to move or not.

She craned her head around lightly and pressed her lips onto his. He felt himself go stiffer then usual as he prayed to god that he didn't throw up in her mouth. That would be the ultimate turn off. Her small, cute little tongue danced with his and he couldn't help but wonder where she learned to kiss like this. What had she been doing while he was away on missions?

He knew that he should be pushing her away; kissing her was too good of a feeling. He would get attached. It was dangerous to get attached to her. She could get seriously hurt, possibly even killed... but he couldn't pull away. He liked kissing her, and there was always the fact that he was sick as a dog and was too weak to push her away this time. He could always try and talk her out of it but his brain was still mush from looking into her eyes.

She had him right where she wanted him.

This is why Sonic the Hedgehog didn't get sick often.

She pulled away from him and smiled beautifully, leaning her forehead against his and exhaling slowly. She knew that he'd have to breathe on her this way. He tried to hold his breath for as long as he could but finally caved and let out his sickly breath all over her lips. They quivered just slightly at the touch of his exhale.

"Thank you." She said smoothly, getting up- off of both him and the bed- and stood near the door. She turned, giving him a giggly smile and wished him a good night. He wanted to respond back, to tell her that he loved her and that he didn't want her to leave but rationality had returned to him and he knew better. She switched off the light and closed the door just enough so that it blocked out the light well enough and so that she could peek in when necessary.

His hands instantly shot for the bucket.

She knew him so well.

* * *

**Hehehe. XD How does that one treat ya? Any thoughts? Suggestions? Review! (:**


End file.
